


Falling into a less horrifying universe

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gore, Horrifying, M/M, Other, Violence, climbing all over the place, i have no clue, i just really wanted an innocent monster, keeping someone as a pet, rib snapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horrortale Papyrus goes to Underfell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into a less horrifying universe

**Author's Note:**

> Horrortale Papyrus is referred to as Spidey for the first bit. I decided to create something horrifying, and this is what came of it. Do you wanna see more of this? I'm thinking of leaving it here, but I also kind of want to see where this goes. It's up to you guys, comment what you think.
> 
> Also, sorry this isn't porn, my life has been kind of hectic recently. My third direct blood relative just got diagnosed with face cancer. I mean it's not a super serious thing, it can just be frozen off. Still, it's cancer. My mom got diagnosed with it, and I just hope that everything turns out okay. So ummm yeah, this first bit was kinda just vent. Anyway, enjoy!

Spidey is so excited for today. He's trained so hard for this moment, and Teddy finally finds him ready. He's officially ready to go to another universe. Now for safety's sake, he was only allowed to go to a similar universe, but the chance to meet himself and his brother from another dimension excites him. Perhaps they could exchange notes on the best way to kill humans. Of course, Spidey has complete faith that this other version of himself would know the supreme method. Reverse crucifixion!  
He carefully crawls through his brother's machine, sore to keep the return remote with him. "Be sure to be back in a couple days bro," he growls and waves him on.  
"Teddy! Stop, you're almost sounding responsible," he whines at his brother, and only gets a chuckle in response.  
"Of course bro, have fun," he chuckles and closes the door before pressing a few buttons. Spidey jolts for a moment before ending up in almost the same place. The first difference he realizes is the dust. It's not really monster dust, just dust that gathers over time. He slowly opens the door and finds a more mild version of their lab at home. He grins in excitement, realizing that it really worked.   
Spidey runs up from the basement corner this lab is hidden in and ends up falling over about halfway through. He doesn't mind it though, he's faster on all fours anyway, and so he swiftly makes his way up to where his room is. It may seem a little narcissistic, but he really wants to know how this other version of himself lives. He climbs in through the ceiling of the room, and finds that it is indeed quite different from his own room. He carefully makes his way over, and hides on top of the dresser.   
From this perspective he can clearly observe the differences between the two rooms. The corner desk is still there, and there are still a few knives scattered about, but instead of action figures there is only paperwork. He looks around some more and notices a completely different kind of bed. He had always slept in a net situated right by the ceiling that was always piled up with neatly kept blankets, this appears to be a military cot, and there are only two bookshelves in here instead of the room full that Spidey is used to. There's almost nothing to climb, organise or hide behind, and it just looks bare.  
He decides to creep over and check out the closet. He climbs in to find it much more fun. There's a suit of armor that he can curl up in, and several different outfits to hide behind. There's even a top shelf with hats and stuff. It's pretty fun in here, actually.  
He's just about to exit the closet when he hears the room's door slam and grumbling in an oddly more robust version of his voice. He keeps complaining about something in the royal guard, and Spidey decides to wait for a while and see if anything happens. To his surprise, the other opens the closet door and Spidey rushes out so as not to be seen as rude. He swiftly shuttles across the ceiling and settles into the bed.   
In a flash, the other Papyrus has turned around, and he has a blood red bone summoned into his hand. "Who are you, and why are you here?" He growls and Spidey shrugs.  
"I came here through my brother's machine," he rasps out in response. "I am he as you are he as you are me, and we are all together" he rasps out in a creepy almost singing voice. If one were to compare it, they would almost mention something like Gregorian chant, only this sounds so much worse.  
"What the Fuck are you-"  
Spidey has his long body wrapped around the other in a restraining hold in an instant. "Shhhhh, language dearest," he whispers into the other's skull. One long and is clasped around the other's neck and mouth at the same time. "We are both Papyrus and profanity just doesn't suit ussss," he hisses quietly.  
The Papyrus beneath him makes some obvious yelling noises, and Spidey can't have that. He thinks he has the solution to this bit of defiance. His brother had mentioned something about having to be dominant here, right? Spidey grins widely to himself and then he opens his horrifyingly jagged mouth. In an instant he has bitten into the neck vertebra of this other Papyrus. His teeth are fit smoothly and cleanly into the bone as not even a knife could be. He holds on until the other Papyrus stops squirming.  
It takes the other quite some time to calm down and submit, but then Spidey is pulling away. As soon as he tries, hot, sweet marrow is flooding his mouth in a heady concoction of magic and ecstasy. Spidey shudders, and then he can't help himself. He just needs more.  
He removes his hand from the other's mouth to assist him. "So what do you-" the other Papyrus gets cut off as one of his ribs gets snapped. He's used to the pain, but it is no less unpleasant. Spidey finds the muffled yells of this other Papyrus to be quite gratifying. He leans his head in close to the rib, and begins to lap at the marrow from there too. He trembles as more of that taste slides into his mouth. It feels so nice to take it from a fresh body like this. Snap, another rib when those juices run out.  
Spidey moans at the delicious flavor and knows that he needs more. Snap, another rib and the flow is fresh again. The Papyrus below him cries out in agony, but he doesn't care. Snap, another rib, and another, then more follow that. It all tastes so good and drives him absolutely wild.  
It's only when his other self had been unconscious for quite some time that he hears a noise. It's like quiet creeping up the stairs, and Spidey can hear it over the sound of his own moans. The door pushes open, and Papyrus pauses. There is the cutest little version of his brother. The filed teeth are still there, but he is wearing the fluffiest red coat that Spidey Papyrus had ever seen. Instead of standing at half his height like his Sans does, this one is maybe a quarter of his height, and Spidey instantly wants him.  
Maybe it's that innocent look of fear, or the beeping signaling that he has to return home, but Papyrus shuttles over grabs this new Sans. He carefully moves his soul out of the way, and shoves the cute Sans up wonder his coat. In an instant, he has pressed the button and returned them to his home.  
A light seems to engulf them, and he finds them swiftly back in the machine his brother had fixed. He swiftly unveils himself, and steps outside of it. His brother is standing there expectantly, as if he has something important to say. "What is it brother? I thought I had a few days," Papyrus whines at him in a strange sort of growling way.   
"Undyne wanted ya," his brother says simply, before noticing a trembling inside of his brother's shirt. "What's up with your clothing bro?" He asks in interest. His Papyrus's shirt generally doesn't do that.  
"Why, it's a souvenir," the replies and pulls the captured Sans out from his shirt by the collar he had just realized was conveniently placed around his neck. The Sans grasps at the collar and chokes from being suspended in the air in such a way.  
Teddy chuckles at that, knowing some of the shit this other version of himself had been through. "Better take your toy with you then," he chuckles. He knows that this version of himself will be fine so long as his brother doesn't kill him first.


End file.
